Façade
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. Not a physical mask but an invisible wall that allows you to keep how you feel, or don't feel, hidden. The mask lets others believe you're normal; that you're safe. Some masks are easy to remove; others are harder to see past and don't look like masks at all. Joker/OC/Batman (Maybe just J/OC) Need a co-writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Summary: Everyone wears a mask. Not a physical mask but an invisible wall that allows you to keep how you feel, or don't feel, hidden. The mask lets others believe you're normal; that you're safe. Some masks are easy to remove; others are harder to see past and don't look like masks at all. Joker/OC/Batman (Maybe just J/OC) Might want co-writer.**

**First batman fanfic but not first fanfic. This idea came to me after watching Dexter since he fakes pretty much all of his emotions. Didn't really knwo which category to put this under so I just did the Movie, but i imagine the Joker as the one from the games.  
**

* * *

Everyone wears a mask. Whether it's a mask to hide how you truly feel or a mask to hide how you honestly don't. It's easy to fake an emotion once you know how. People fake a lot of human interactions all the time, some more than others. You can learn how to convincingly look happy, sad or afraid. You can learn to look normal; to look human. To hide all the true desires and intentions you have; the ones deep down inside.

With enough practice you can strengthen your mask to the point where people think it's not a mask; that it's your true face. The more it strengthens the harder it is to see your _true_ face. The face that would make you different, the face that would make you abnormal.

You see examples of it every day; masks at work. Someone lies to their lover about where they've been. A child cries to their parent for attention. Someone lets a few tears fall to gain sympathy. Someone smiles and laughs as if they're okay; then that same person goes home to cry themselves to sleep. Someone has to talk to someone they hate and put on a smile. They put on a show; everyone does. It's acting. We all put on our different masks when the necessity arises. They're always tucked away for when we need them.

* * *

Emily Maxwell's mask, over the years, had become shaped and molded to look like a normal person. She, personally, didn't understand the need for certain emotions. Why smile if she's not happy? Why cry if she's not sad? To put it simply she was a borderline sociopath. Of course if you were to look at her, at first glance, she would look like a normal 23 year old woman. She would smile, laugh and cry when it was necessary. She could understand when other people were feeling certain emotions but that didn't mean she understood the need for them. More often than not Emily would say something innocently and honestly and end up offending someone.

She was still learning to make her mask perfect. She learned from observation but sometimes it was confusing since people were all so different and difficult. She would often watch the costumers at the bar where she worked. She would over hear conversations but that would only confuse her more. People talked about the stupidest things.

* * *

Emily was leaning against the counter of the bar, pretending to look out the window while observing the people around her. Her arms were crossed under her D-Cup bust, a pen in one hand a pad in the other. She wasn't taking physical notes but filing away everything she observed in her mind. She blocked out all the unnecessary noise and would focus on certain tables for a few moments.

"Hey Em!" Getting pulled from her process, Emily hid her face of irritation and turned her head to her bubbly co-worker, Valarie, who was behind the counter to her left. Valarie leaned on the counter and smiled at Emily, her blond pigtails bounce slightly as she tilted her head. "Got any plans tonight?" Of course Emily didn't have any plans; she never did. She didn't like to be around people when it wasn't necessary.

"No." Emily said simply. Valarie reached over and started to play with Emily's long black hair that went long past her bust.

"How about a girl's night?" Emily forced a smile, like she always did when talking to Valarie.

"Sure." Even though she didn't like to be around people, normal people did. "Your place?" Emily asked. She never liked people coming into her apartment. She didn't trust people. With good reason.

"Alright! Tonight at five?"

"Sure."

"Can you pick up a movie for us?"

"Sure."

"Oh this'll be so much fun!" Valarie said jumping slightly while clapping her hands. Emily had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, my shifts almost over. You remember where my building is right?"

"Of course." Emily wouldn't say she could remember everything but she could remember most things; the necessary things. "I'll see you later."

"Alright! See you then, Em!" Valarie called as she skipped away. Emily sighed and turned her head back to the window. She noticed a young couple by the door making out. Emily tilted her head. That was another thing she didn't understand; Love. She didn't see the point to it; that and sex. Of course she could tell when someone was attractive or not but it never affected her. She found the whole concept exhausting.

Emily felt someone sit in the bar stool to her left.

"Hey Emily." Without looking, or even listening to his voice, she knew who was beside her; Tommy Myers. He was young, fairly attractive but not Emily's type. Not that she had a type. "Got any plans tonight?" Tommy asked with a hopeful smirk. "If not you wanna-"

"Actually, I do have plans." Emily said, inwardly smirking as Tommy frowned. Whether or not she did have plans wouldn't have mattered; she would have said the same thing. She felt no guilt in lying to someone. Besides, Tommy had been trying to get Emily to go out with him since she started working at the bar four months ago.

"Well, maybe another time then." Tommy muttered. "Can I have a beer?" Emily walked around the counter to get him a bottle. "Thanks Em." She didn't understand why he kept trying.

* * *

An hour later when her shift ended, Emily grabbed her bag and pulled her black hoodie on over her t-shirt. She pulled up the hood, tucking her hair in, and headed to the video store. After picking out a movie Emily thought Valarie would like, but also one that wouldn't require a lot of fake emotions such as crying or laughter, Emily started walking down along the sideway towards Valarie's apartment building.

It had already gotten pretty dark and though most people were inside, for fear of getting mugged, raped or killed, Emily didn't have an ounce of fear. She wasn't even afraid when she sensed someone following her. In fact, she smirk and turned down an alley. She felt for the knife in her jeans pocket and waited for the hooded man to grab her shoulder to turn her around. The man pushed her against the nearby brick wall making Emily let out a yelp of pain. She was still technically human, pain did affect her. The man chuckled.

"Not gunna scream, girlie?" He asked. Emily silently slid her knife out.

"No need." She said quietly. The man chuckled again but it died in his throat as he felt the tip of her knife against his side. The man obviously thought that since she was a woman that one: she wouldn't have a weapon and two: that he wouldn't need a weapon. "Now," She said. "Get the fuck off me, you prick." The man backed up slowly and turned to run. Emily stuck her foot out and he fell over. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. "Ah ah ah, where are you going?" She asked. She kicked the man so he was on his back and held the knife to his throat, straddling him. "What's wrong? What happened? I thought it was funny? You don't want to laugh anymore?" The man looked up at her like she was crazy. His whole body was shaking as she trailed the knife up to his face. "What happened to that smirk?" The scared the man even more was that she was talking in an even, low emotionless tone. "Let me help." She said and cut a curve into his cheek from the corner of his mouth up two inches below his eye. She then proceeded to make a similar cut on the other side. She opened her mouth to speak when she was kicked off the man. Someone hauled the man up and pushed him towards the alley entrance.

"Get out of here." The man didn't need to be told twice and ran away. Emily looked up to see the one and only Batman picking up here knife from where she dropped it.

"What, you hit women now?" She asked, coughing a bit as she stood. Her hood fell off and her hair fell in front of her face slightly.

"When they threaten and cut people."

"He followed me, he pushed me against the wall; I was protecting myself." She took two steps towards him. "Now, I'd like my knife back." He held it up a bit. She went up to him and reached up to get it but he was much taller than her. "Give it back ya over grown rat!"

"I think I'll hold onto this."

"Then it'll be your fault when I get attacked again." She said crossing her arms.

"If you're that worried carry pepper spray, not a knife."

"What's scarier? Pepper spray that would work if I got attacked by one guy, or a knife which could help me against multiple guys?"

"Why did you cut a smile into his face?" Batman asked, ignoring what she said.

"His mask was broken; I was fixing it."

"Are you going to be trouble?"

"I'll try not to make a habit of getting followed by strange men." They stood there a moment. "Can I have my knife back?" She held out her hand. "I promise not to scratch you." He looked at her. "Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "I'm gunna be late. Besides if you take that one I'll just get another."

"Then get another." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Both of them froze. Batman for her sudden outburst and Emily since the outburst just came out. She clenched her jaw and fixed her mask. "That knife… that specific knife…" Batman looked down at the knife and noticed two initials carved the handle.

_J.M._

Batman closed the knife and tossed it back to her. Emily caught it with one hand and put it away.

"Don't let me catch you doing this again." He said.

"Alright, I won't let you catch me." She smirked slightly. "See ya, Batty." She said before running out of the alley.

* * *

**How was that? I kinda have no ideas but I was thinking of having a co-author with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Thank you ArsenicFilledSweets (nice username btw) and Bitchy Barnes being my first reveiwers.**

**Bitchy Barnes: Of course I'm not going to make him like her at first. And I was thinking for a name for the initials and I figured since Emily's last name begins with an M I might as well do JM for a lil inside joke in my mind it does say Jim Moriarty but not in the story. (I take it you're a Sherlock fan.) and I like Batman more than the Bruce Wayne character too. **

* * *

Emily continued walking down the sideway until she got to Valerie's building. She pressed the buzzer to Valerie's apartment.

"Hey Em! Come on up!" Emily winced at Valerie's loudness and entered after the door buzzed. Valerie was only on the second floor so there was no point in take the elevator. After walking up the stairs she went up to the third door and knocked. Within a second Valerie opened the door with a big smile. "What took you so long?" She asked as Emily walked in.

"I had trouble picking the right movie."

"It's not a scary movie is it?"

"No, I know how you don't like horror."

"I hate horror movies." Valerie shuttered. Emily internally smirked. She really was quite the opposite of Valerie. She loved to watch horror movies. She always found herself cheering on the bad guy. One of her favorites was Bride of Chucky and of course her second favorite was Seed of Chucky.

Valerie took the movie Emily had gotten and started setting it up. The microwave beeped in the kitchen.

"Em, could you get that?" Emily nodded and went in the kitchen. She retrieved a bowl from a cabinet then put the popcorn inside. Emily looked around the kitchen and noticed Valerie's refrigerator was covered in 'cute' little magnets and photos.

Emily frowned seeing a picture that had been taken at the bar. It was about a month after Emily started working there. It was a group photo of all of the employee's and the manager. Everyone was smiling happily, some holding beers. Emily skimmed the photo until her eyes landed on herself and Valerie. Valerie of course was smiling, truly happy. Beside her Emily looked the same. She looked like she was happy, that she was enjoying herself to the same extent everyone around her was. Emily never liked getting her picture taken since she had to look happy. But she always looked convincing. Emily smiled slightly to herself, proud of herself.

"Hey, you comin' or what?" Valerie called.

"Yeah."

"If you're lookin' for beer it's on the bottom shelf." Valerie said as she set up some pillows and blankets on the couch. Emily nodded and got out two beers from the fridge. Emily walked over to the couch and put the bowl and bottles on the table. "We never watch actual 'chick flicks' ya know?" Valerie giggled. "You should get one of those next time."

"Sure." Emily said. Great, now she had to do some research. Essentially she'd have to watch the movie beforehand and find out when she's supposed to express which emotion when, how much and how long. She was already tired just thinking about it. Being normal was hard.

* * *

The next day Emily went to work like normal. She put her mask like normal. She smiled at customers and laughed when someone told her joke even if it wasn't that funny or if she didn't understand why someone would think it was funny. She made exhausting small talk with her other co-workers. When no one was bothering her she would observe the patrons. Some people were the same and others were new. She watched the new people more. When she would get bored she would turn her attention to the bar's TV. On some days there would be sports on all day but the rest of the time it was the news.

Emily sighed and turned her attention back to the patrons when another news report on some crime came up. The bar-door's bell rang as Tommy entered. He was holding something behind his back with a smile.

"Hello Emily." He said.

"Hello Thomas."

"I've told you a million times call me Tommy." He said. "I got ya somethin'." He held out a flower. Emily looked at it then at Tommy. "For you." He chuckled.

"Um, thank you." Emily said taking the flower. Flowers never really interested her. She didn't know why other women seemed to like getting them. You put them in a glass of water and the thing dies. What's romantic about that?

"So, if you don't have any plans tonight, I thought we could get a bite to eat somewhere."

"Um-" Suddenly Valerie popped up and took Emily's arm. Emily resisted the urge to twist her arm away. She never liked people touching her without her permission and she never gave permission.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?" Valerie asked. Tommy looked confused but nodded. "Thanks doll." She pulled Emily into the kitchen in the back.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Would you go out with that boy already?"

"What?" Emily repeated.

"He's been trying to get a date with you for months now." Valerie said. Emily blinked.

"I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Uh..."

"You agree he's attractive right?"

"Well yeah-"

"Is he not your type? What is your type?"

"Can you stop asking me questions?" Emily held up her hands slightly in a 'slow down' gesture.

"What's the problem? He's a nice guy."

"I don't date."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Wait... have you never been on a date before?" Emily didn't answer; whatever answer she did say wouldn't help her situation. "Why don't you give the guy chance?"

"Val-"

"Come on." Valerie said. Emily sighed. She wasn't getting out of this.

"I don't like him."

"Maybe you do like him but you just don't know it yet."

"He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"… not him." Emily said. She didn't know types to begin with. Valerie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going out with him, there's nothing you can say that will make me want to. Why don't you go out with him?"

"Cause he likes you." She said as if it were obvious.

"Maybe he'll like you if you go out with him."

"You're stubborn ya know that?" Valerie crossed her arms.

"And proud." Emily said with a shrug. Valerie looked at her a moment.

"Fine." Emily smirked and left the room. "Wait Em!" Emily went up to Tommy who smiled when he saw her. Before she could talk Kevin, the bar manager, came up to her.

"Em, ya think you could take the night shift?"

"Uh, yeah no problem."

"You're a peach." Kevin said before walking away. Emily turned back to Tommy who was frowning slightly.

"Sorry. My friend Valerie is available tonight though."

"Uh, that's okay; another time." He gave a hopeful smile. "I'll see ya later Em." He gave her a wink before leaving. Emily sighed. She didn't have the energy to deal with guys.

* * *

That night there were only a few people left in the bar. Kevin turned the sign on the door to read closed.

"Hey Em, can ya lock up?" He called as he grabbed his coat from the back.

"Sure." Emily said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"You're the best." He left and Emily let out a sigh. The last few people left within the next few minutes. Emily cleaned up a bit before grabbed her bag and jacket before locking up and leaving.

* * *

Like the previous night she walked home, the only difference was it was much darker; much more dangerous for someone to be walking alone. She pulled up her hood and zipped her jacket as a breeze blew. She let out a smallest sigh.

After a few minutes walking she sensed someone following her but unlike the night before it was more than one guy. Emily touched her pocket where her knife was. She didn't turn down an alley like the night before. If they attacked her she would defend herself. She was too tired to get into an unnecessary fight. She heard them quicken their pace so she did too, only the slightest, not enough to let them know she knew they were there. If she ran they would chase.

The two men behind her didn't give up. She was almost halfway home. She didn't want to let them know where she lived; she would walk right past her building. She was so focused on the two men behind her she didn't sense the man waiting in the alley ahead. Two steps past and the man grabbed her. She went for her knife but the man pinned her hands to the wall. The other two men jogged up to meet them. She got a quick glance at all of them and noticed one of the ones who were following her was the man from the other night. The guy holding her smashed her head against the wall making her cry out. He then dropped her and the others laughed. Emily clutched at her head.

"What's a matter little girl?" The one she'd cut asked. He and the others laughed some more. The man grabbed her by the front of her jacket and slammed her head on the ground. She let out another cry and tried to kick him. He chuckled. Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, in pain. Suddenly there was a thud close by and Emily heard the sound of the three men getting hit.

After a moment she opened her eyes to see the three on the ground, unconscious. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back. She looked up to see a familiar set of eyes under a mask.

"You again? I didn't need your fucking help." She snapped. She tried to get up again and he once again stopped her. "Get off." She pushed him off and stood. It was a moment later that her vision began to close and she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"You should go to the Hospital; you probably have a concussion." He said. Emily tried to stand again.

"I don't have a con-" Her knees gave out and he caught her again. "I don't need your help."

"Right. I'm getting you to a hospital." He said before picking her up bridal style. She hit his chest weakly.

"Put me down ya stupid bat." He ignored her.

"Though you said you could take on more than one with the knife?"

"Fuck… you.." She said weakly before she passed out.

* * *

A few hour later she woke up in a hospital bed. Valerie was in a chair next to the bed.

'Fuckers must have gone through my phone' Emily thought. She didn't have many contacts on her phone. She didn't have many people worth keeping in contact with. There was the bar, her foster parents (who insisted on calling her every month), Tina (another girl from the bar that would talk to her like Valerie when Valerie wasn't there) and Valerie.

"Thank god you're awake!" Valerie loudly making Emily flinch; after getting your head bashed in twice you're bound to have one massive headache. "The hospital called me. They said Batman gave you to a doctor in the parking lot!" Valerie said not hiding the excitement in her voice when she said 'Batman'. "What happened?"

"Uh.. I was jumped by a few guys."

"Oh god, that must have been terrifying"

"Uh yeah it was" Emily looked down and saw she was in a hospital gown. She grimaced she didn't like people touching her, especially when she was unconscious. She looked over to the table where her things were.

"Oh your clothes are right here" Valerie patted them. Emily internally frowned. He must have taken her knife again. How nice of him.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Minor concussion, nothing too serious. You should be able to go home once the doc checks your head." Valerie said with a wave of her hand. "But tell me, you saw Batman right?" Valerie looked like a little girl on Christmas. Emily sighed.

"Would u mind telling someone I'm awake so he can get here so I can go home?"

"Sure, of course!" Emily winced at her loud voice as she left the room. Emily got up and put on her clothes. She reached in the pocket where her knife should have been and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The message was printed in block letters. As if she would take the time to try and figure out whom he was by his handwriting.

_I'll return it once you're home. The hospital would have questioned you for having this big of a knife. _

Emily growled. So he knew where she lived now? Great.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes the doctor came in and checked her head and did the flashlight in the eyes routine before telling her to take it easy and to go home. Emily told Valerie to go home but the girl refused to leave her side until she got her home. Emily internally sighed and pretended to be grateful.

* * *

Instead of walking the two girls took a cab to Emily's apartment.

"I'll tell Kev what happened so you can take the day off tomorrow." Valerie called as she watched Emily go inside. Kevin was an easy going guy when it came to taking days off and understood most situations. Since Emily never took an unscheduled day off Kevin would allow her days when she really needed them.

Emily didn't like to have days off. When she didn't have to go to work she was left to sit in her apartment with her mind. She wouldn't leave the house voluntary since she didn't like to deal with people in the first place. Of course she didn't even try to tell Valerie that she was okay to come into work the next day because she knew how stubborn that girl was.

Emily waved to Valerie as a sign she heard her but also a sign to leave. Valerie waved back, even though Emily was already inside, and left in the cab.

Emily walked up the three flights of stairs then down the hall to the last door on the right. She put her key in and entered. Closing the door behind her with a sigh she removed her mask for the night. Her apartment was the only place she felt comfortable. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door then threw her bag onto the couch and hung her jacket on the rack.

The apartment wasn't huge but is wasn't small either. The living room connected to the kitchen which consisted of a fridge, oven, sink, a few cabinets, and a small isle. The floor was white tile and the cabinets a light brown while the counter tops were a greyish black.

The living room had a three-seated couch, not for company but incase Emily was too tired to make it to the bedroom in the back. In front of the couch was a small coffee table then in front of that was a medium sized TV on top of a small table. Under the table were a few horror flicks and a DVD player. The floor was wood, the same colour (maybe darker) than the kitchen cabinets, with a black rug under the couch and coffee table. The walls were white; she's never gotten around to painting them but couldn't be bothered to anyway.

Behind the couch, against the wall, were two book shelves. One contained more movies and some books as well as a PC game or two. The other shelve was a bit smaller and displayed random trinkets. Emily didn't seem like that type to have things that held sentimental value but she was human and she wasn't a complete sociopath. The trinkets consisted of one photo of her foster parents together (without her in the photo), there was a small rack which displayed two knives with an empty space for a third, there was a handmade clock with wooden carving of a yin yang symbol as the face made by her foster mother, then there was the mask.

It was a Venetian masquerade mask. The right side was purple while the left was green with a purple jewel on the forehead which connected to gold sequins where green and purple feathers came out on their respected sides. It also had a gold design and a gold trim. Emily always admired the mask partly for the look but mostly because it covered the eyes. Instead of two empty openings the eyes were covered by a black material that was easily see through up close but looked pitch black at a normal distance. Emily always liked that about that mask; your eyes are the windows to your soul and the path to your heart. If you could hide your eyes your mask was truly and perfectly complete.

Between the book shelves was a single large window that went to the fire escape. Some nights Emily would just sit on the stairs and watch the moon. Other night's she would lay on the couch with the window open and listen to the rain.

Walking past the living room and kitchen was a short hallway with two doors. One led to the small bathroom which had both a bathtub and a shower (one of the ones not attached to the wall or floor) and a small folding door closet where she kept her towels, wash clothes, ect.

The second door was to Emily's bedroom; deep purple walls with black carpeting. Her bed was centered in the room with a red and black bed spread and pillows. In one corner was her dresser with a single black shaded lamp which was connected to the light switch by the door. Beside her dresser was her hamper on top of an upside-down basket. In the other corner was a sliding door closet which remained closed. Beside the right side of her bed was a small bedside table with a small, also black shaded, lamp as well as an alarm clock.

On the wall facing the door was another window, smaller than the one in the living room but big enough for a person to fit through, in this case a large 6'2" man in all black with a cape.

Emily, unfazed, walked over to her dresser.

"Do you always sneak into the bedrooms of the women you save?" He didn't answer but she saw him shift in her peripheral when she took of her t-shirt leaving her in her bra and jeans. She tossed her shirt in the hamper and pulled on a tank top. She walked over to him and held out her hand. "My knife." He silently handed it to her. "Ya know ya could'a left it in the other room. That window is bigger.

"It was locked."

"As if you couldn't pick the lock. You just wanted to come into my bedroom." She walked back over to her dresser and put the knife beside the lamp. "Pervert."

"Says the woman getting undressed in front of a man she's never met." He said as she undid her belt.

"Says the man who's still watching." She glanced at him as she took off her pants before throwing them in the hamper. "But of course, you're only human. You're not a super hero." She noticed him shift again. "My home, I can dress how I want to."

"You might want to invest in curtains."

"I'm not dumb; I stay away from the windows when I'm dressed like this." She walked up to him. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Batty?" She noticed his eyes were aimed downward. "Pervert" she turned and walked to her dresser to get her knife. She looked back at him. "I'd offer you a drink but I'm sure you're busy; damsels to save, thugs to pummel." She walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. She heard her bedroom window open then close. She let out a sigh. She didn't like people in her apartment to begin with and she just had Batman in her bedroom.

* * *

**How'd I do? I'm already out of ideas T^T. Wrote this in one day too. I'm looking for a co-writer... well not someone to actually write chapters but help me plan out the timeline/events of the chapters. Please PM me if you're interested.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot.**

**Bitchy Barnes: I'm not sure what arc I'm doing because I'm envisioning the Joker from the Arkham games. I'm also not sure when the next update it. It's pathetic but I already have writers block.**

* * *

Emily grabbed a drink from her fridge and the TV remote. She got on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on so she started flipping through the channels.

Emily never really felt paranoid but if the Batman could into her bedroom through the window anyone could. She put her drink on the table next to the remote and got up and went to her room. She went over to the window and locked it. She looked down at the street and noticed a random guy looking up and doing a double take. Emily stepped away from the window. Maybe she should get curtains.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up at normal time and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After breakfast Emily leaned against the counter and sighed. She was stuck home with nothing to do. She had nothing to clean, she didn't do normal things like sow or draw or paint as a hobby. She never had time for a hobby. Even when she had a planned day off she always asked Kevin if she could just work instead. Of course he said he couldn't let her work seven days a week. Emily never looked for an excuse to get out. If she had to go shopping she would put it off until last minute. With nothing else to do Emily checked her fridge and made a mental list. She went to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt over her tank top. She grabbed her sneakers and bag. She got her key from the bowl and left the apartment.

Once outside Emily looked up at the sky; it was going to rain today. Emily always loved the rain, it calmed her, and she loved it even more at night. Emily looked down from the sky and mentally frowned looking at the people walking on the sidewalk and the cars passing by. With an internal sigh Emily started walking to the store.

It didn't take her long to get there and it didn't take her long to get what she needed. Even so by the time she was checked out it had started to rain. Even though she did enjoy the rain she knew getting caught in it for too long would get her sick; the last thing she needed was an excuse for Kevin to have her stay home.

Emily turned around and scanned the store. It was an only food store so she wouldn't be able to buy a new umbrella. She mental cursed herself for not going back to get hers when she saw it was going to rain. She thought she'd be home by then. She didn't even have her jacket so she had no hood. She was going to get sick for sure and the rain was coming down harder. She sighed and left the store. It had a small shaded area. Emily tried to formulate a plan where wouldn't get as wet. She could run with the bag or she'd drop things. Emily was pulled from her thoughts when someone stepped near her and opened their umbrella over her.

"I forget mine all the time." Emily looked up at the tall, handsome man who looked down at her with a smile.

"You look familiar..." She looked at his eyes. His smile faltered slightly.

"Oh yeah, names Bruce."

"Wayne?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Doing your own shopping?" He shrugged.

"I needed to pick up a few things. Anyway I saw you just standing here. You'll get sick if you down get home soon; you don't even have a jacket."

"Thought I'd get home before the rain started." Emily said. "Are you gunna walk me home or just stand here?"

"I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"You've never met me before, why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be nice. You already look cold, come on lead the way." Emily looked at him a moment.

"Your eyes seem so familiar." He chuckled and looked away to hide his eyes.

"I don't even know your name and you're flirting with me." Emily couldn't help but scoff.

"I'm not flirting with you, and if that was an attempt to learn my name it failed."

"I guess I can just call you the mysterious woman."

"Alright" Emily said with a shrug before she started to walk down the sidewalk, Bruce walked with her keeping his umbrella above both of them.

"I have to warn you, I can be very stubborn."

"I'm not telling you my name." She said without looking at him. Bruce chuckled.

* * *

The two walked in silence and Emily could help but notice that Bruce almost knew where to turn and when to stop once they got to her building.

"So I'll see you around?" Bruce asked.

"Not likely." Emily said as she took out her key. Bruce chuckled.

"Well if I'm never going to see you again can I get a name?" Emily unlocked the door.

"What fun would that be?" Emily smirked and went inside. She rolled her eyes and went up to her apartment.

* * *

Once she'd put her food away she went over to her laptop, which was in her kitchen charging, and looked up the nearest store to buy curtains from. Once she found a store and a route she grabbed her jacket and umbrella.

She looked around and saw Bruce was gone. She rolled her eyes again before opening her umbrella and walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Emily was clenching her fist and teeth as the sales woman was talking to her asking what colour the rooms were what kind of look she wanted.

"I just want black" Emily repeated for the fifth time.

"Unless the room is dark it'll look tacky."

"The rooms are dark."

"Well alright then." Emily inhaled and resisted the urge to hit this woman as she led her over to a shelf. "Do you need any more help?"

"No."

"Alright, if you do just ask" the woman walked away.

"I didn't ask it your help to begin with" Emily growled to herself. She grabbed two packages and headed to the check out.

* * *

Once outside Emily let out a sigh. 'I'm sighing a lot today I need a distraction.' The rain was letting up a bit but an umbrella was still required.

When she got home she didn't even bother putting the curtains up and just collapsed on her couch. 'I'll put them up later' she thought.

Emily ended up falling asleep on her couch. She sat up and looked out the window and saw it was still raining but it had gotten dark.

"How long was I asleep?" She looked at the clock on the shelf. "11:30…" Emily rubbed a hand over her face. Her stomach started grumbling, she had only eaten breakfast. She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

After eating she grabbed the new curtains and put then up in the living room. She then took the second one and went into her room and put that one up. She kept them open and went over to her dresser to take off her pants and shirt before falling into bed.

* * *

**Sorry it was short… I'm out of ideas. Still looking for co-writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

**_I really have no idea what to do after the events of this chapter. I need a co-writer. Please PM me if you're interested._**

* * *

Emily woke early the next morning. She took a quick shower and ate breakfast. She checked her watch. She had a few hours to kill before her shift started. She turned on the TV, to have in the background, and grabbed her sketch pad she kept in a compartment in her top drawer. She sat on the couch and started to sketch.

Emily started sketching when she was little. At first they were very crappy drawings and wouldn't even resemble what she was aiming for. With a lot of practice, being alone in her room every day after school, she got better. She never went out to the movies or hung out with kids from school; she never went to any social events, dances, prom. She kept to herself, keeping her forming mask on.

When she was young she didn't think she needed friends to help her mask. As she grew older she realized her mask had cracks, cracks that needed to be filled with fake friends. Normal people had friends; it was as simple as that. Keeping fake friends helped strengthen the mask. She had to keep her mask up longer than normal. Normally she kept it on during the school day, in front of others and she kept the time she spent in front of others to a bare minimum. Having friends required more time than she wanted to spend in front of people. It paid off in the end. People saw her as normal.

Emily stopped sketching and looked up at the clock. She always seemed to lose track of time when she sketched. She closed the sketch book and put it away before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

An hour before the end of Emily's shift Valerie came up to her.

"Hey, Em, has Tom showed up yet?" Valerie asked.

"Not yet." Emily said, without looking at her, as she wiped down the bar.

"That's odd." Valerie said. "It' like the routine is imprinted on that boy's brain. He always comes here to try to get you to go out with him."

"Maybe he's busy." Emily said with a shrug turning to get some glasses for a customer.

"Or maybe the poor guy's finally given up" Kevin said as he walked by. Valerie shook her head.

"He's too stubborn for that." Valerie said.

"He's probably fine." Emily said.

"He didn't show up yesterday either, he didn't even know you weren't here." Valerie with a frown.

"He's probably fine," Emily repeated. "Quit worrying." The door to the bar opened with a ring and Emily glanced up. A man with a backpack, ball-cap and sunglasses. Emily tried to keep from laughing aloud. Whatever Tommy was up to he wasn't doing a very good job of disguising himself, at least not to Emily anyway. He sat down at one of the tables and Valerie went over to get his order. From where Emily was she could clearly hear how Tommy altered his voice. She rolled her eyes at how fake the voice sounded.

* * *

It was soon closing time and per usual Kevin and Emily were the only two left working _and_ per usual Kevin asked Emily to lock up once the last customer left.

"You got it." Emily said wiping down the bar.

"You're a peach." Kevin said as he pulled on his jacket. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Emily said with a nod. The door chimed as Kevin left. Dawn glanced around the bar. There were only three people left; two girls sitting in one of the booths and Tommy, who was still in his poor disguise. The two girls were fairly drunk; Emily had cut them off about an hour ago. Emily walked around the bar and over to their table. "Do you girls need me to call you a cab? We're closing soon." The girls shook their heads.

"We-We're fine- We're _fine_." The first girl said waving her had dismissively.

"We live just around the corner." The second, less drunk, girl said as she started to get up. Emily nodded.

"Be careful on your way home." Emily said as the girl helped her friend up and out of the bar. Emily watched as Tommy watched her clean off the table from her peripheral vision. He had only order a plate of fries and a single beer, which he was still sipping. Emily walked back around the bar and washed before putting away the dishes and glasses from the girl's table. Emily gave Tommy a glance before walking around the counter and to the door. She turned off the open sign and near the door before walking back to the counter. "We're closing now sir." She said as she walked back around and to the register. Tommy put his bottle down with an audible clink before getting up. Emily reached down for the keys attached to her belt and grabbed the key to the register. She heard Tommy walk around and come behind the counter. "Sir, you can't be back here." Emily said. She glanced at him. For some reason he suddenly had on a clown mask, it must have been in his bag. Emily was about to ask what his deal was when something round was pressed against her back; something cold, like metal. Emily sighed. "What are you _trying_ to do?" She asked calmly.

"D-Don't say anything. Just… empty the register and put it in the bag- the _money_, put the money in the bag!" Tommy stuttered. Emily slowly turned to face him. "S-Stop!" He shouted.

"I know it's you Thomas."

"Put the money in the bag!"

"A mask only works to hide who you are if you don't act like yourself." Emily said.

"Just put the damn money in the bag!" The gun was pressed harder against her back.

"Know what I don't understand?" Emily said, calmly, glancing back at him. "One: Why would you try to rob a place you frequent and someone you see daily? Two: What's with the clown mask?"

"Goddamn it." He muttered. "Please just-" Tommy lowered the gun slightly, for a moment. "Put the money in the bag."

"Who put you up to this?" Emily asked. "You're not stupid enough to think of this on your own. You know there are cameras." Tommy pointlessly lowered his voice.

"Emily please" He pleaded. "This guy… he's gunna kill me if I don't bring him _something_."

"Why did you come here?"

"He… he wanted it to be someone I know, somewhere I go… more of a challenge I-I don't know."

"Thomas, get out of here-"

"Emily he's going to kill me!"

"- Make sure you lock up." Emily dropped the keys and turned around slowly. Tommy's eyes, from behind the clown mask, darted back and forth between Emily's. "But just a tip." Emily said as she walked around him and from behind the bar. "If you're going to hold someone up, and you threaten to shoot then, make sure the safety is off." Tommy looked down at the gun as Emily grabbed her bag and left the bar.

Emily may have looked calm and collected but until she saw the safety was off her heart was beating a mile a minute. Emily's hand went to the knife in her pocket as she started walking home. Halfway there she sensed someone following her but not like the last few nights. No one was behind her, someone was above her. Glancing up at the buildings to her left she noticed a black shadow jump across the gap between two buildings. The shadow followed her all the way to her building and stopped on the roof while Emily went inside.

Emily entered her apartment dropping her bag on the couch before going straight to her bedroom window. She pulled the curtains back and opened the window. She climbed out of the window before going up the fire escape and up to the roof. There was no one there.

"You make a habit of following women you just meet?" Emily asked before crossing her arms. Batman chuckled and stepped out from behind a giant vent.

"Just making sure you got home safe."

"I highly doubt those guys would mess with me after you showed up."

"I had to be sure."

"How did you know to check tonight but not last night?"

"I did check last night. When I saw you were home I decided to check again tonight. Finally got the curtains."

"Yeah. I didn't get them because of what you said. I'd been meaning to get them."

"Right."

"So what, you gunna stay up on my roof all night? I mean I'd invite you in but I don't think that'd be very… batman-y."

"How would you know what I would and wouldn't do?"

"Do vigilantes normally pop in for tea late at night?"

"Well if it's tea." He said. Emily chuckled and began to go back down the fire escape. She popped her head back up.

"Coming Basty?" She asked with a smirk before going back inside. She left the window open and went to her dresser. She heard a soft thud and her window and curtains closing. Batman turned around and cleared his throat as Emily tossed her pants and socks into her hamper. Like his first time in her apartment Emily was only in a black tank-top and her red panties. Emily walked into her kitchen. "I told you, your eyes looked familiar." She said as she started making the tea.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Your eyes, B, they're too beautiful to forget."

"Thank you?"

"Thank _you_ for saving me from the rain." Emily said with a smile, looking at him for a moment. Batman stiffened. "It was kind of obvious." Emily said glancing at him again. "Physically the same build, your eyes are exactly the same, your mouth too." Batman's eyes narrowed and he watched her as she got two cups from a cabinet. "You don't have to keep making sure I'm okay, you don't even know me." He opened his mouth but Emily spoke before he could. "And don't do the cliché 'but I'd like to'." Batman chuckled.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Good." Emily said putting two cups of tea on the counter. "You can take off the mask, Bruce." They locked eyes for a moment until Emily turned to get cream and sugar. "Besides, it's hotter in here than outside." She turned back to face him. "I won't tell. Wouldn't it be nice to be mask-less for once? Besides, who am I gunna tell?"

"Your friends." He said. Emily chuckled.

"This is probably gunna sound fucked up but I don't have friends, _my_ _mask_ does."

"That does sound rather…"

"Insane?"

"Interesting." He said. Emily chuckled.

"So what do you say? Let this be the place we can both take off our masks."

"You're not a reporter. Are you?" He asked. Emily scoffed.

"Hardly, I work at a bar."

"Why the interest in me taking off my mask?"

"Well one: it's pointless since I know who you are. Two: You intrigue me."

"That your way of flirting?"

"Depends, is it working?" After a short pause Emily laughed. "Kidding, you'll know when I'm flirting." He chuckled. "So come on, you can be free here. It's better than a bat cave." He frowned. "Wait… do you _actually_ have a _bat cave_?" Emily laughed. Batman rolled his eyes. "That's cute." Emily settled her laughter and pushed one of the cups of tea towards him. "I'm not trying to pressure you; you don't have to take it off." Emily put cream and sugar into her tea.

"Like you said, I don't know you. So why should I trust you?"

"Cause I'm cute?" Emily laughed. "Cause I invited a strange man into my apartment and I'm barely dressed in front of him." She moved to stand to the side of the isle and in his view. She leaned against the counter, her tea in both hands. He looked her up and down, not too subtly. "But, despite him being a stranger, oddly, I feel like I can trust him more than anyone in a long while… and I feel safe. And I'll be honest, that scares me. I'm also incapable of putting my mask on in front of you." Emily chuckled. "I should really shut up." Batman chuckled and started to fix his tea. "And, ya know, not that the deep rough voice isn't extremely attractive and all but, you can talk normally. That has to hurt after a while." Batman seemed to think something over in his head before he reached up and took his mask off.

"Thank you for the tea." He said in his normal voice before taking a sip of tea. Emily smiled slightly before picking up her own cup and taking a sip. They drank in silence. "Remember," Bruce said. "You can't go bragging to your non-friends that you had a date with Batman." Emily smirked.

"This is a date?" Emily asked. Bruce shrugged with a small smile. "Wow, first date and I'm already pant-less, good job." She said with a wink and a laugh making him laugh. "I'll tell them I had a date with Bruce Wayne. They'd probably freak out more." Bruce chuckled.

"Ya know… I still don't know your name." He said. Emily smirked.

"Why don't we save that for the second date?"

"Making sure I'll come back?" He asked. Emily didn't say anything but smiled into her tea cup. "Alright, then tomorrow I'll get a name." He put his cup down.

"Off to fight bad guys?" Bruce chuckled as he put his mask back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before going into Emily's room. She heard the window open and close. Emily sighed. She was acting like a teenage girl. She shook her head bringing her tea with her to the couch before turning on the TV.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post, I just typed this all up tonight (it's like 3 am right now). Hope you all enjoyed. Looking for Co-writer please PM me if interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

**WinterRain36: It just didn't seem realistic for her to have a trap set for him. 1: She didn't know he was going to follow her again. 2: This is supposed to be in the 'real world' not like the cartoons so tying him up to unmask him (when she already knows who it is by the way) would be too extreme. Plus it's not something Emily would do. I'm sorry you're disappointed but it wouldn't have worked. Not all ideas work and I'm sorry.**

**Finally got some ideas and a way to get Joker into this. **

**Sorry this took forever.**

Emily woke the next morning and got ready for work. After she came out of the shower she turned on the TV to listen to while she got something quick to eat. It was the normal news broadcast, a murder here, a gang attack there, maybe a mugging or two. But no report on a robbery, well there was a bank robbery but nothing about the bar. Emily frowned. She knew the bar wasn't popular but she figured there would be something on it. And she hadn't gotten a call from Kevin telling her not to come in either.

Emily went down to the ground floor of her building and passed by the mailboxes. She stopped seeing one was open. She frowned seeing her number and walked over to it. She reached inside and pulled out the bar keys she'd dropped the night before. Kevin had his own set so he could open the bar in the morning; the set Emily now held was the set for whoever locked up if it wasn't Kevin. Emily put the keys into her bag and left the building.

When she got to the bar everything looked normal, she walked inside and Valerie greeted her with a loud overly cheerful 'good morning' and a wave. Emily walked around the bar and put the keys up on the hook. Tommy hadn't gone through with it.

Emily glanced around the bar as she wiped it down. Tommy hadn't shown up at all; it was already late in the afternoon and Emily was on her second shift for the day.

"Check it out." Some guy at the bar said pointing to the TV.

"That's fucked up man." His friend agreed with a nod before taking a drink. Emily looked up at the TV and froze. There was a story about a man who was found dead in an alley. This normally wouldn't have shocked Emily, people died in Gotham every day. Normally Emily wouldn't have given the TV a second glance but normally the news didn't say that there was a victim with scars on his face which made it look like he was smiling. The news showed a picture of the man's face, an old mug shot, and Emily recognized him as the man she'd cut but the news said the cuts were fresh, someone had re-cut the man's face before killing him.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Valerie asked. Emily blinked and looked at the girl.

"Hm? Yeah, just uh, the news." Emily said waving her hand.

"Yeah, cutting someone's face like that?" Valerie shuttered. "I don't know how you can walk home every night."

"Unlike you I don't like getting into cabs." Emily said with a shrug. "Besides I live closer."

"Whatever you say." Valerie shrugged. "Just be careful."

"Always am."

Soon it was closing time and Kevin and Emily were the last ones working while there were a few people still eating or drinking.

"Need me to lock up?" Emily asked Kevin.

"Nah, you head on home, Em. Thanks." Emily nodded and grabbed her bag. "Night." He called.

"Night." Emily called back.

Emily got into her apartment and turned on the light. She almost jumped when she caped-figure in her kitchen.

"No please, come right in." She said as she put her bag down and took off her shoes.

"Something you want to tell me about?" He asked not dropping the voice.

"Um, you get a new cape?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about." Emily walked to her stove and got the teapot.

"Um, no I don't think I do." She said as she started to prepare some tea.

"The news report."

"Uh which one?" She asked with a chuckle. "Be more specific."

"I know you saw it." He said. "The same man whose face you cut is now dead."

"And what you think I had something to do with it?"

"He did attack you twice."

"Yeah and you took care of it." Emily said crossing her arms. "I had no reason to kill him."

"You did cut his face though."

"But I didn't kill him." Emily said with a frown. "If you're just going to accuse me of killing some random scum bag then you can leave." Bruce took off his mask and put it on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry." He said in his normal voice. "You're one of the connections to him, I had to check it out."

"I don't even know the guy; I wouldn't even know how to find him again."

"Still, I had to check it out."

"Thanks for trusting me." Emily said turning around to make herself some tea. "No tea for you." She said. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I accept my punishment." He said with a chuckle.

"Good." Emily said turning around with her cup in her hands. She took a sip as he watched her. "Don't you have crime to fight?" She asked.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" He asked. Emily shrugged. "I still haven't learned your name."

"You need to earn it." Emily said with a small smirk. He smirked back.

"What do I need to do to do that?"

"You figure it out." Bruce chuckled.

"I'll get a name some day." He said.

"Good luck with that." Emily said smirking into her cup.

"I'd love to stay but-"

"But you were only here to interrogate me about the dead mugger." Bruce gave a sheepish laugh. "It's alright, see you later Batsy." Bruce picked up his mask before putting it back on. He nodded to her before going into her bedroom. She heard the window open and close. She let out a breath.

The next day Emily got ready for work and arrived at the bar at her normal time. She was greeted by Tina, who was there in place of Valerie who would be arriving later that day. Emily went into the back and got her apron, tied it on and went to take orders.

About two hours later Tommy came in. He didn't say anything, just went straight to the bar and waved at Tina to give him a beer.

Another hour later it was still day time, Valerie came in and went to the back to get her apron after saying hi to Emily and Tina. Emily was working the bar now while Tina and another waiter were waiting tables. Tommy was still at the bar, at the end now, he wouldn't look at Emily the whole time he was there but would silently raise his hand for another beer about every half hour to nurse another drink.

Emily had just topped of the glass of another customer sitting at the counter when a man walked into the bar. Emily looked up and the first thing she noticed was that he had on a mask. But not like hers. The second thing she noticed was the gun.

In a matter of seconds three shots rang out and Tommy fell from his chair and hit the floor with a loud thud. People screamed, the loudest being Tina. Emily quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her behind the counter. Valerie was in the back, having taken some plates back to be washed. Emily saw her already on her cell phone calling 911. Tina was in tears, shaking in a ball on the floor. The poor girl had only just moved to Gotham a month before; why: Emily would never know. She had obviously never been in this type of situation before though most of the people in the bar hadn't either but they were used to hearing about them.

Suddenly glass shattered as another shot was fired but not from the man. People screamed again. Emily looked over the bar to see the masked man, who'd turned to leave, on the floor with a bullet-hole through the forehead a clown mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

The morning after the shooting Emily got up, pulling on a pair of fuzzy, red PJ pants and a black robe over her white tank top. She finger combed her hair as she went into her kitchen to make her morning tea. She looked at the clock and sighed. Normally she would be getting ready for work but of course the bar was closed because it was a crime scene for the next 24 hours. She didn't understand why. Two people died. One was a hit-man who was taken out by another hit-man/sniper; simple. They should've been looking at the building across the street where the sniper was.

Emily was sitting at her kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil when she heard a tap on her window. She frowned as the sound was coming from the window in the living area as opposed to the one in her bedroom window. Only her bedroom window had a fire escape. Emily got up and went to the window she pulled aside one of the curtains just as a small rock hit the window. She looked down and saw Bruce Wayne with an arm back ready to throw another pebble. He stopped when he saw her in the window and smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said. She walked to her door and pressed the button to buzz him in without a word. It took him a few minutes to get to her door, the elevator of the building didn't work so everyone had to take the stairs, but when Bruce did he simply knocked three times. Emily opened the door and crossed her arms. "Really? Tossing rocks at my window?" Emily asked as she opened the door Bruce smiled. "It's not even eleven o'clock."

"I was coming to check on you."

"Well aren't you a gentleman. I'm fine."

"You seem fine."

"Because I _am_."

"Two people were killed in front of you yesterday." He said. Emily shrugged.

"This is Gotham." She said. Brice frowned. "You wanna come in or what?" She asked moving to the side.

"I was just checking in." Bruce said but walked inside anyway. Emily closed the door and they walked into the kitchen.

"You're not my keeper. You don't even know my name."

"That's not my fault." He said.

"Is that the only reason you came over here, to check on me?" Emily asked crossing her arms.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I haven't even had breakfast."

"Then let's have breakfast."

"I don't go on dates."

"Who said it was a date?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"What else would it be?"

"Two friends-"

"Who said we're friends? You don't know me."

"Then let me."

"Don't you have paparazzi or something following you?"

"We can stay here."

"Pretty sure I have to agree to that."

"Why are you so against getting to know me?"

"Because I like my quiet life the way it is." Emily said leaning against the counter.

"You almost got mugged twice, your mugger turned up dead and there was a shooting at your place of work. That doesn't sound very quiet to me."

"I told you before I had nothing to do with that guy getting killed or Tom-…" Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

"You know something." Bruce said seeing the realization on her face.

"That stupid kid tried to rob the bar the other night when I was closing up. I guess he chickened out and whoever put him up to it didn't appreciate that."

"What do you mean he tried to rob the bar?" Bruce asked with a concerned frown.

"He put a gun to my back and told me to empty the register. I gave him the keys and left. I found the keys in my mail box the next morning and when I got to work everything was normal; he hadn't gone through with it."

"And you didn't tell this to the police?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Officer there was an attempted robbery at the bar the other night oh did I mention I gave the keys to the guys?' sure that would work."

"If he was working for the people who had him killed it's a lead."

"I could get arrested for not calling the cops on him." Bruce sighed. He suddenly walked past her. "What are you doing?" Emily asked as he picked up her landline. He dialed three numbers and put the phone to his ear. Emily rushed over. "What the hell are you doing?" She reached for the phone but Bruce turned and used his other arm to keep her back. She tried in vain to reach the phone.

"Hello, GCPD?" Bruce said in an altered voice - though not his Batman voice. "The man killed yesterday at a bar was killed by the people who hired him to rob that same bar two nights before." Bruce hung up before the person on the other line could speak. Emily sighed as he put the phone back. "There, an anonymous tip. No way connected to you."

"What if they trace the call back here?"

"You're the only one living in this apartment and you can't get your voice that low." He said with a chuckle. Emily sighed again with a frown.

"And if the people Tom was working for find out?"

"Find out what?"

"I'm a witness. I'm, well I _was_, the only know who knows he was supposed to rob the bar."

"I'm sure someone will protect you." He said with a wink.

"I don't need your help Batsy."

"Just go about your life like normal and everything will be fine."

"I don't normally have Bruce Wayne in my apartment, though Batman has been making a habit of popping up in my bedroom." Bruce chuckled.

"That breakfast offer is still on the table." He said.

"I think I'll pass, pretty sure I have a dinner date at midnight." After a moment Emily smirked and Bruce nodded with a chuckle. He moved to the door.

"Well, enjoy your day off then." He said. Emily walked him to the door and opened it. Bruce stepped out into the hall.

"I plan to." Emily said. Bruce nodded before turning to walk down the hall. Emily closed her door with a sigh. Why in the world did she just make a date with Batman?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't forgotten about this story, I love this story, I love writing it I just had no ideas and started other stories. But I will work on this one, I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry. **

**(guest) Your SweatyLover: Like this**

**Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter: This one too? Did I miss a review on another of my stories? (My email messed up and I missed notifications for a bunch of things)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, favs, follows and reads this ^_^**

**Sorry this is short, i wanted to get it posted**

* * *

Emily leaned against her door. She had a dinner date with Batman.

"Dinner date." She said. "Right that would involve food." Emily fast walked into her kitchen and pulled open her fridge. She let out a big sigh. "Which I do not have." she would have to go grocery shopping today. She pulled open the freezer. She would also have to get breakfast elsewhere. She closed the doors and went to her room to get clothes before going into the bathroom for a shower.

Roughly ten minutes later she emerged in a dark green tank top and black jeans. She grabbed her shoulder bag as she pulled on a lighter green jacket, put her bag then boots, grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

* * *

There are many different ways people shop, whether they realize it or not, and most people will stick to their way. You have the Aisle-Walkers, the one who go up and down _every single_ aisle whether they need something in the aisle or not. The List-Checkers, the people who either have a physical list or a mental list and know exactly what they're going to get and are in and out of the store quickly. The Wanderers, the ones who walked up and down the ends of the aisles having no clue what they're going to get. Aisle-Blockers, the ones who are always in the way and staring at shelves for what seems like forever. They always leave their cart either behind them or down the aisle. The Rushers almost crashing carts and Slow-Walkers who cause traffic jams. There were people who only get a handful of things then the people who seemed to be getting ready for the end of the world. Then there were the parents, a mother or father with a kid in the cart, another hanging off the side and a third running around and screaming.

Emily just so happened to be behind a slow-walking mother of two preparing for hibernation. The toddler in the cart seat was wailing while the little boy, around three or four, was tugging on his mother's pant leg and shouting about how much he wanted candy.

Emily gripped her cart, her knuckles turning white. She let out a quiet slow breath and tried to block out the noises while she painstakingly waited for the cashier to finish ringing the woman up. Then Emily saw the bagger leave midway through and she resisted the urge to kick something. The cashier started to bag and the mother moved down to start helping as well. The little boy continued to shout and the baby kept crying. The little boy looked back at Emily who shot a glare at him as well as his sister. The boy stopped shouting and the baby just started whimpering. The mother quickly looked back at her children but Emily's mask was looking away like nothing had happened.

Finally the mother and her now silent children left and Emily started unloading her cart.

"Good morning." The boy behind the register said, looking relieved that the previous customer had gone. Emily faked a smile.

"Good morning." She moved to start bagging while the cashier continued to ring everything up. In less time it took for the mother to leave, Emily had two plastic bags on each arm and was holding two brown paper bags to her chest.

* * *

Thankfully the store wasn't that far from her building. She thanked her neighbor, who was exiting the building, for holding the door for her but started to mentally curse when she remembered the elevator was out. She trudged up the stairs without a word before she went down the hall to her door.

"Fuck." She muttered. Her keys were in her shoulder bag.

"Need some help?" Emily turned to face the door across from hers and saw a man in the doorway. He had messy sandy blond hair that was pushed back from his face and brown eyes. Emily's eyes immediately looked at the two scars on his face. One was from a precise cut that looked to be an extended smile while the other was from more ridged cuts through both were poorly covered with skin tone make-up. The longer scar looked similar to the scars she'd given the mugger but this man's were a lot smaller. Emily could see moving boxes in the room behind him. Great, a new neighbor. She couldn't remember who lived there before but they'd moved out years ago; she'd enjoyed not having anyone across the hall. Well, nothing lasts forever.

"Uh, no I got it." Emily said as she tried to balance one of the brown paper bags on her knee.

"Here." The man took the bag she was trying to balance. Emily looked at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He smiled. Emily got her keys out and opened her door. She went to take back the bag but the man shook his head.

"I'll carry it for you." He said. Emily hesitated.

"Um I-"

"I won't judge, yours probably looks a lot better than mine." He said with a chuckle and a glance back at his practically empty apartment.

"I'm just not comfortable with people I don't know in my apartment."

"Oh my bad." He laughed and held out his hand. "Jack Napier." He said. Emily looked at his hand. "Not a shaker huh?" He chuckled. "That's okay." He took his hand back. "Just trying to be polite, seeing as we're going to be neighbors."

"I'm sorry." Emily said with a forced smile. Jack licked his lips.

"I can wait here while you put those down. Don't worry, I won't ask for help in return." He said nodding back at his apartment. Emily mentally groaned; she'd rather keep her mask up than have this guy dislike her.

"Uh, no, no." Emily shook her head. "If you want some help…" Jack's eyebrows went up slightly.

"Really? Thanks, that'd be great." He said.

"Lemme just put these down." Emily said going into her apartment. She quickly put her bags down and went to get the bag from Jack. "Lemme just put the cold stuff away." She told him.

"Sure, of course." He said nodding. Emily quickly went back into her apartment and put some of her things away.

* * *

Emily went back into the hallway where Jack stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright so, how can I help?" She asked with a smile.

"Help me unpack a few things?"

"Sure." The two headed into the apartment and went up to some boxes. "I've got a box cutter around here somewhere." Jack muttered looking through one of the already opened boxes. Emily put a hand on her pocket over her knife. Jack had his back to her so she quickly took out the knife and opened the box before shoving the knife back in her pocket. Jack turned around at the sound and blinked in confusion his eyebrows together. Emily opened the box and blinked. She chuckled. "How did you-"

"You have a knife collection?" Emily asked with a smiled. Jack blinked realizing he should have moved that particular box.

"I can expla-"

"You have a lot more than I do." Jack blinked again in surprised.

"_You_… have a knife collection too?" He asked. Emily pulled out her knife with a sheepish smile. Jack chuckled and walked over. "Can I see it?" Emily's smile was gone and she bit her lip.

"Um this knife is kinda…" Jack looked down at it and saw the two letters.

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "Maybe I could see the others in your collection some time." He said with a shrug. Emily's smiled was back.

"As long as I get to see all of yours." Jack said with a smirk.

"Of course." He said with a nod. "Oh, I never got your name."

"O-oh um, sorry." She chuckled sheepishly. "I'm Emily Maxwell."

"Emily." He said smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you Emily."

"You too… Jack." She said with a small smile forming. Jack wet his lips and grinned.

* * *

**Sorry really short I know but I'm working on the next chapter.**

**I was going to think of a different last name for him but it's so much easier to just use the ones from the Keaton films plus I like the way that one sounds. So ANYWAY, the Joker's in the story. Before you ask no he did not just ****_randomly_**** and conveniently (for the story) move in across from Emily. I will say no more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

**Finally getting back to this as I work on my Naruto fic. **

**KairiAnneYukari21: I'm glad you kept reading too. **

**Sorry this took so long. **

* * *

Emily walked out of her apartment and almost bumped right into Jack.

"Oh, sorry." he said with a chuckle as he put his hands on her shoulders. He felt Emily tensed immediately and removed his hands. "Heading to work?" he asked.

"Uh no, normally yes." Emily chuckled. The two started walking down the hall. "I work the morning and nightshift but I don't have work today." she said. Jack nodded.

"Wow, so uh where do you work?" he asked.

"Uh, actually did you hear about the shooting at the bar off 34th street?"

"Yeah." Jack said with a nod.

"Well I work there." Emily said with a chuckle. "It's closed for 24 hours since it's a crime scene, though I don't see the point." she said with a sigh. "It's obvious how the two guys died; they should be looking at the building across the street instead." Emily said. Jack blinked.

"You like danger, huh?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have a knife collection, two people died at your place of work-"

_"You_ have a knife collection." Emily said. Jack chuckled.

"Just tell me you don't walk home at night."

"I can't take care of myself. Besides I have this." Emily took out her knife and twirled it before putting it back in her pocket. Jack held back a small grin.

"If you say so." he said. The two got down to the mailboxes and Emily got her mail while Jack tested his key on his box and found a letter from the landlord. "Wait a minute," Jack said turning to Emily. "Were you _there_ when the shooting happened?"

"Uh yeah." Emily said nonchalantly with a nod. "The first guy to get shot was my…" Emily trailed off and looked away, thinking.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Huh- Wha- no _no._" Emily said quickly. "He wishes… wished." Emily closed her eyes as she mentally cursed. "Sorry, that was… I shouldn't have said that." She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"It's okay." Jack said. "So what happened? It's alright if you don't uh wanna talk about it."

"No, it's fine." Emily said. The two started walking back to the stairs but Emily stopped. "Oh wait, weren't you going out?" Emily looked at the door before looking back at Jack.

"Oh no, I was… uh" He chuckled before shaking his head. "I was just walking down with you." he said.

"Oh okay." Emily said with a small smile. Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. The two started going back up the stairs.

"Anyway…" Jack said with another chuckle. "The shooting…" Emily chuckled and put her hand over her mouth. "W-What?" Jack asked with a small smile forming. "Did I uh say something funny?" Emily shook her head.

"No no… I just found it… well, amusing that you changed the subject back to the shooting." She said. Jack chuckled. "So anyway, the shooting, yeah… I was a few feet away from him when he got shot. I pulled the other waitress down and then there was another shot which was the shooter getting shot."

"Sorry you had to see all that." Jack said.

"It's okay- I mean I'm fine." Emily said.

"Why do you think he got shot in the first place?"

"Probably angered someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh well… a few nights ago… Tommy…" Emily let out a sigh. "He came in and tried to rob the place after everyone else had left."

"What?"

"Yeah he had a mask on but I recognized his voice." she said as the two started heading down their hallway. Jack nodded. "Don't tell anyone but I left him the key, he could've taken the money but he didn't." They stopped outside their doors. "He kept telling me someone was going to kill him if he didn't do it… but he didn't do it anyway."

"So he had the chance to take the money but didn't?" Jack asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah… I don't know why he didn't just take the money, smash a window and leave." Emily said with a sigh. "If _I'd _just given him the money he'd probably still be alive."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this." Jack said with a frown.

"The other guy would probably be alive too." Emily put a hand over her eyes. Jack reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. Emily jumped away and Jack pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." Emily shook her head without looking at him. Jack's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows came together just slightly but enough for Emily to notice.

"No, it's fine." She said. She lifted her head and their eyes met. "Um… I'm sorry. I just don't like people that I don't know well touching me. It's nothing personal."

"Well, why don't we get to know each other then? Say over dinner, maybe?" Jack asked with a hopeful smile that, Emily admitted mentally, made him look rather cute. Emily bit her lip.

"I would love to but-"

"And there's a 'but'." Jack said nodding as he licked his lips.

"_but_… I can't tonight and since I work the night shift I get home really late."

"I understand." Jack said with a nod. He started to turn to his door.

"I have Monday off though." Emily said, a bit too quickly, causing Jack to turn back. "It's only, ya know, six days away but…" Jack chuckled.

"I can wait." He said with a smirk. Emily smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay." Jack repeated before licking his lips. "So, I'll uh.. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya around." Emily said before the two turned and entered their apartments.

…

Emily let out a sigh as she leaned against her door. For a brief moment she thought Jack had seen through her mask. It's not that she wasn't guilty about Tommy and the other guy dying it's just that she knew it wasn't her fault. To be honest she felt no guilt about the shooter dying, that had nothing to do with her, and Tommy getting shot was his own fault. Emily had given him the key there was nothing stopping him from just taking the money and running. None of it was her fault so she had no guilt.

"Dinner, right, I have to cook." Emily said before walking to her kitchen.

* * *

Emily finished setting the table as her oven dinged. She hurried back to the kitchen and pulled out a small cake. She put it on a cooling rack and closed her eyes.

"Is something burning?" Emily yelped in surprised, jumped and whirled around with a hand on her chest. Bruce chuckled. "Sorry." He held his mask in his hands. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Emily said shaking her head. "You just surprised me." Bruce nodded. "And nothing is burning." she added crossing her arms.

"You baked a cake?" He asked raising an eyebrow when he saw the cake behind her.

"Uh yeah… I didn't know when you were gunna show up and I got bored." Bruce chuckled.

"Well you did say midnight." he said. Emily looked to her oven clock and saw it was exactly 12:00am.

"Wow, right on time." she muttered. "Um, so I made pasta." She said with a glance at the pot of pasta on the stovetop. "I know it's not that _fancy_ but…"

"It's fine, I'm not exactly dressed for fancy anyways." Bruce said before looking down at his bat-suit. Emily chuckled. "_You_ look nice though." Emily looked down at herself. She'd found a medium length black skirt with a red blouse and no shoes. She wiggled her toes.

"I don't own heels, otherwise…" Bruce chuckled and nodded. Emily smiled. "Oh, I'll bring over the food, take a seat." Bruce nodded and sat down, putting his mask on the table beside the plate Emily put down.

"So, how was your day off?" Bruce asked.

"It was okay." Emily said with a shrug. "I got a new neighbor."

"Really? That's nice." Bruce said as Emily said down.

"What about you? Kick any butts today?"

"Just a small B&amp;E and mugging."

"Sounds exciting." Emily said. "Oh, uh I don't have any wine or anything like that… would you like some water?" she asked getting up. Bruce smiled.

"Water would be great. I shouldn't really be drinking anyway."

"Right, it would be kinda hard to drive a bat car when you're tispy."

"Bat-mobile." Bruce said quietly. Emily smiled as she put two glasses of water down before she sat down.

"Did you just call it a bat-mobile?" she asked as she tried to reduce her smile. "You have a bat-cave and a bat-mobile." Emily said as she tried to stifle her chuckling.

"I didn't name it. That's what… people call it." Bruce said picking up his fork.

"People?" Emily asked as she picked up her own fork. Bruce chuckled.

"Yes, people… like Gordon for example." Bruce said. Emily chuckled.

"The police chief?" Emily asked. Bruce nodded. "Does he know who you really are?"

"Of course not."

"So I'm the only one?" Emily asked with a small smile resting her chin on the back of her hand. Bruce chuckled and smiled back.

"No, my butler and one other know." Bruce said.

"Who's the other person?"

"My… business manager." Bruce said. Emily nodded. "Speaking of people who know _my_ identity, this is our second date."

"Emily Maxwell." Emily said with a smile.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Emily." Bruce said as he smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

****Suki . Fictionist**: She's not dating either one at this point in the story. She had ****_a_**** date with Bruce and is supposed to have ****_a _****date with Jack but is dating neither of them. **

* * *

"Good morning, Emily." Jack said with a nod of his head when Emily left her apartment the next morning.

"Morning, Jack." Emily said returning the nod.

"Off to work?" Jack asked as the two started walking down the hallway.

"Mhm."

"Well, I hope you have a good day. No deaths." Jack said. Emily chuckled.

"Never know; this _is_ Gotham." she said. Jack seemed to giggle slightly but quickly quieted himself.

"I'll see you later, Emily." Jack said as he walked to the mailboxes.

"See you later, Jack." Emily said before walking out the door.

…

Emily chuckled and shook her head as she and Jack walked down the hallway the next day.

"Okay I have another one, I have another one." Jack said holding up a hand. "How do astronomers organize a party?" Jack asked. "They _planet_." he said with a smile. Emily rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"That was horrible." she said. Jack mocked an offended expression.

"Then you tell one, princess." Jack said. Emily blinked.

"Princess?"

"The joke?" Jack said gesturing with his hands for her to hurry up.

"Okay okay. Why don't cannibals eat clowns?" she asked. Jack started to smile.

"Why?"

"Because they taste funny." Emily said. Jack grinned and started giggling.

…

"Why shouldn't you make fun of a paleontologist?" Jack asked. "Because you'll get Jurasskicked."

"Really, Jack? More puns?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Fine. Your turn, princess."

"Did you hear about the man with a broken left arm and broken left leg?" Emily asked. "He's alright now." Jack bit his bottom lip but couldn't help the small giggles from slipping through.

"What has two legs and bleeds?" Jack asked. Emily rolled her eyes.

"A woman?"

"Half a cat." Jack said. Emily's eyes widened and Jack's smile fell. He thought he'd gone too far but a smile was soon forcing its way to Emily's face and his own smile returned.

"Why did the mirror have holes in it?" Emily asked. "A moron kept trying to shoot himself." Jack giggled before letting out a loud laugh.

…

"How do fish get high?" Emily asked. "Seaweed." Jack scoffed.

"You make fun of _my_ puns but _that_ is what you come up with?" he laughed.

"Did you hear about the Italian chef that died?" Emily asked. Jack tilted his head. "Yeah, he pasta way." Jack laughed.

"Really?"

"I'm trying!" Emily laughed. "Oh! What do you call a duck that steals?" she asked. "A Robber Duck."

"Oh boo!" Jack laughed. Emily laughed but lightly hit his shoulder making him laugh harder.

…

"Why did the scarecrow get promoted?" Jack asked.

"Because he was outstanding in his field." Emily said. Jack chuckled.

"Damn you heard that one before? How bout this one? What is the lightest thing in the world?"

"Hmm… I dunno. What?" she asked. Jack licked his lips.

"A penis because just a thought can lift it." He said with a smirk. Emily's mouth fell open but she smiled.

"Wow." she said. Jack giggled into his hand.

…

"Why was six afraid of seven?" Jack asked.

"Because seven eight nine. That's so old." Emily said. Jack held up a finger.

"No, because seven is a registered six offender." he said. "Why was the _eight_ afraid of the seven?"

"Why?"

"Because seven ate nine!" Jack laughed. Emily shook her head but couldn't help but chuckle. The two stopped at the mailboxes. "Well tomorrow's Monday." Jack said.

"Mhm." Emily said.

"Are we uh… still on for our…"

"Date?"

"Is that what we're calling it?" Jack asked in mock surprised. "Alrighty then." Emily shook her head with a smile. "I'll see you when you get back."

"See ya." Emily said with a nod before leaving.

* * *

"You seem happier than normal. What's going on? Do you have a date? What's his name? Is it batman?" Emily resisted the urge to slap her hand over Valerie's mouth.

"It's not batman." Emily said. To be honest she hadn't seen the caped crusader at all in the last six days. Well she had seen him jumping roof tops but they hadn't been in close proximity or spoken in a while.

"But it is someone?" Valerie asked. Emily sighed.

"My new neighbor." Emily said. Why in the world was she telling this girl? She knew Valerie was a bit of a gossiper and never knew when to keep her mouth shut about other people or otherwise. She had a feeling this was going to come back to bite her at some point.

"What's his name? Is he hot?"

"His name's Jack." Emily said as she wiped down the counter.

"What's he look like? Is he gunna pick you up later-?"

"Val!" Kevin called.

"Oh darn." Valerie said with a pout. "Don't think we're done talking about this, Em." she said before going into the back to see what Kevin wanted. Emily let out a breath, grateful to have some quiet. Well as quiet as it can get in a full bar.

* * *

After everyone had left and Emily locked the cash register and door she started walking home. She kept one hand in her pocket holding her knife and the other holding onto the strap of her bag. The walk home was quiet as always and when she didn't see batman moving above her she figured he was just keeping out of sight. She normally wouldn't let her guard slip even if she knew for a fact he was there watching over her. For some reason she wasn't as alert as she usually was and let her mind wander to other things… like Jack. She didn't hear the person walking up behind her. It wasn't until she heard the person behind her kick something that a strong sense of déjà vu washed over her and she started to pay attention. She didn't want some creep knowing where she lived so she walked past the apartment building like before. As she kept walking she glanced up at the rooftops. Did Bruce not think the person behind her was a threat?

After a few more minutes of walking Emily turned down an alley and took out her knife. She waited for the person to either walk by or enter the alley but neither happened. She waited a moment before peeking out back the way she'd came. There was no one there. She knew she hadn't been imagining it. She waited a few more moments to be sure before heading back to her apartment building. She didn't get three feet past the next alley way before she was grabbed and pulled back. Emily immediately threw her head back and heard a crunch as well as a muffled scream.

"You bitch!" The man whirled her around and punched her right in the face. She hit the ground and tried to go for her knife in her pocket but he pulled her up by her hair and shoved her against a brick wall before she could. She heard the swish of a switch blade and tried to go for hers again but the man grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" Emily hissed. The man laughed. Emily lifted her knee and it made contact with his groin. He let out a grunt but instead of falling over he fell forward, still holding her wrists. Emily opened her mouth and took a breath to scream when he slapped her with the hand holding the blade. She let out a yelp as the blade cut into her cheek, not too deep but enough for it to start bleeding profusely. She kicked him in the shin making his leg give out and took him down but her with him. His hand shot out to catch himself and he ended up cutting/ripping a good chunk of Emily's hair in the process as well as scraping the back of her arms on the brick. His hand loosened for a second and it was just enough for Emily to grab her knife and thrust it to point at his throat. "Drop your fucking knife." She hissed. The man let it go and stared up at her. She picked it up and put the blade in his mouth. "I am _sick_ of getting jumped." Emily growled putting her blade in with his. "I swear the next guy to jump me is gunna lose _something_." The man was shaking beneath her. "What's wrong?" Emily asked tilted her head. "I thought you were having fun." She put her blade against the corner of his mouth. "Maybe you'll think before you jump someone next time." She whispered before jerking her hands to the sides. The man let out a scream and started gurgling on his own blood. Emily got up and his hands flew to his mouth as he sat up slightly. She threw his knife back down and he let out a squeal of agony. "Bull's-eye." she deadpanned.

* * *

Jack left his apartment when he heard Emily coming down the hallway. He smiled and raised his hand in a wave but both dropped when he saw her appearance. She had a black eye, a split lip with dried blood down her chin, the cut on her cheek had stopped but had also covered one side of her face in blood, her hair was a mess and she looked over all disheveled. Emily noticed Jack as she walked over and could've sworn she saw something flash in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" his voice came out as a whisper.

"Some prick." Emily said wiping the blood from her lip on the back of her hand. Jack's eyes widened when he saw how her hands were also cover in blood and her arms were all scraped up.

"Tell me that's not your blood." he said scanning her over for any stab wounds.

"Course not." Emily said walking past him and reaching for her keys. "His." Her keys slipped through her fingers.

"Here." Jack quickly grabbed her keys from the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine."

"You're clearly not fine, Emily, you're still bleeding." She met his eyes as she licked her lip hissing when her tongue touched the wounded flesh. "Come on." Emily finally gave in and Jack opened his apartment and led her to the bathroom where she washed her hands while Jack soaked her keys in a bit of bleach to clean them.

After washing her hands Emily sat on the edge of the tub drying them as Jack went through the medical cabinet.

"Can I ask what you did to the guy or would that make me an accomplice?" He asked with a small smirk. Emily glanced at Jack's scars before looking down at her hands. Jack put a few things from the cabinet on the counter.

"Don't... I didn't do what I did because..." she stopped. How was she gunna word this?

"Take your time." Jack said before wetting a wash cloth.

"I didn't kill the guy." She said. Jack nodded. "A few weeks ago some other guy attacked me." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You certainly attract trouble." he said. Emily scoffed.

"Yeah, most people know not to walk alone at night but I hate taxis." she muttered. Jack kneeled in front of her and gently started to wipe the blood off her chin and cheek. "Well that guy... I did the same thing I did to him to this guy."

"Which was?" Jack asked as he got up to get cotton balls and disinfectant.

"I was fixing his mask..." She said quietly. Jack frowned slightly as he returned to his spot in front of her. He turned her arms over and started to dap at the scrapes making her hiss. Jack looked up apologetically. Emily cleared her throat. "Keep in mind this was before I met you..." Jack tilted his head. "I kinda... Cut his mouth… into a smile." Jack tensed and his hands froze for a brief moment. "Cause he wouldn't stop smiling even as I started fighting back. It wasn't until I had the knife to his throat that he stopped. So I fixed it…" Jack bit his bottom lip and as he held back a smile. Emily didn't see this. "The same guy who got killed on the news was the guy I did it too but... I think someone... re-cut him. I didn't cut that deeply."

"Someone finished your work." Jack said as he started to wrap her arms.

"My work…" Emily scoffed. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm never gunna hear the end of this from them." she said imagining the talk she was going to get from Kevin and Valerie about walking home alone.

"Why don't I walk you home after work?" Jack suggested.

"No. It's fine-"

"It's obviously not since you keep getting jumped by guys." Jack said. "Please? It would make me feel a lot better." Emily let out a sigh.

"Fine." she said. Jack smiled.

"So uh… about that date…"

"Raincheck?" Emily asked with a sheepish smile. Jack nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course." he said. He reached out and touched her hair. "Would you let me fix your hair?" Emily blinked. "I'm sure you don't want to walk around with it uneven like this."

"Do you know how to do hair?"

"I'm pretty handy with a knife." Jack said with a smirk.

"Most people don't cut their hair with knives." Emily pointed out.

"I'm not most people, doll." Jack said, the pet name slipped out but neither said a word about it.

"Alright. I'll let you fix my hair."

"Perfect." Jack said. "Lemme just get you some ice for your eye while I work." Emily nodded and Jack left to go to the kitchen before coming back with an icepack wrapped in a hand towel. Emily held it to her eye as Jack pulled a blade from his pocket. Emily had a small smile on her face; it never hurt you to be prepared, just the other guy. Jack ran his fingers through her hair and her eyes closed making him smirk. With her eyes closed Jack leaned down to smell her hair and a smile grew.

…

"Whoa…" Emily turned her head as she looked in the mirror.

"You uh.. you like it?" Jack asked.

"I love it!" Emily turned to smile at him and he smiled back. Her hair was much shorter, about at her shoulders, and looked choppy/layered but in a way that looked good. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack said. "Now, I'm sure you're tired; I won't keep you from getting some well deserved rest." Emily stood with a nod. She held out the icepack but Jack shook his head. "You need that more than I do."

"Thanks Jack."

* * *

**If you guys couldn't tell/didn't know in the beginning where there's the "…" breaks that meant new day/skip to next morning. It was like a montage of them walking down the hall in the morning telling jokes back and forth until the day of their date. **

**I didn't read this over twice like I normally do because I wanted to post this tonight. Let me know if there are any major mistakes and I'll fix it when I can. THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman series, movie, etc. I do not own any characters in any series, movie, etc. nor the plot of any series, movie, etc. I do however own my OCs and MY plot._**

**_OMG have you guys seen the trailer for Suicide Squad? Jared Leto! WOW - wrote that note a long time ago._**

**Sorry I haven't post in forever.**

* * *

Emily entered her apartment and flicked on the lights.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked. Bruce's eyes were wide as he approached her, his mask and gloves rested on the counter.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The one time I need you and you don't show." Emily said as she walked past him, she threw the icepack onto the counter as she passed it. Bruce grabbed her arm, causing Emily to hiss in pain and pull her arm free. "Wanna know what happened? I got jumped the one night you don't stalk me." Emily snapped before walking into her room. Bruce frowned and followed after her.

"I figured that after over a week of you being fine that I could save someone who _couldn't_ handle themselves in a fight." Bruce said stopping in her doorway. Emily scoffed as she pulled open her top drawer before pulling off her top.

"I'm _flattered_." she said. Bruce looked away as Emily tossed her shirt in the hamper.

"What happened?"

"The guy was much bigger than the last one." Emily growled as she pulled on a tank top.

"Your knife didn't help you?" Bruce asked glancing back briefly as Emily yanked down her pants.

"He had one too." Emily said before her pants joined her shirt. She roughly closed her top drawer and opened a lower one.

"Who patched you up?" Bruce asked.

"My new neighbor." Emily said pulling on green plaid PJ pants.

"That was nice of him." Bruce said.

"At least someone was of help." Emily muttered as she walked past him. She stopped two steps away and turned around. "Look I'm sorry I'm just really... full of vinegar right now. My whole face hurts and my arms-" Bruce's fingers gently touched her chin and she jumped away with a gasp.

"Let me see." He said softly. "I won't touch." Emily exhaled slowly and turned her head to the side. "The swelling went down." He said his fingers hovering over the side of her eye. "You should put that icepack back on." Emily moved away to get the icepack before she plopped on the couch with it on her eye. "Your neighbor had a suture?" Emily nodded. "What happened to the guy?" Emily remained silent. "_Emily_." Bruce said sternly as he walked around the couch to face her. He sighed. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" she asked.

"There's a better way to handle things than cutting someone's face."

"Like getting mugged and most likely raped? No thank you." Emily said with a smile that dropped a moment later to be replaced with a glare.

"You could take a cab home."

"I don't like cabs." Emily said.

"Walk with a friend."

"I don't have friends." Emily said in sing song. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You love to be difficult, don't you?" he asked. Emily flashed a smile. "This guy better not end up like the last one did."

"I already told you _I_ didn't kill him." Emily said dropping her hand holding the icepack onto her lap. "If he turns up dead it's not my fault." she said before putting the icepack back. "Why are you even here?"

"I was coming to check on you since I didn't..."

"Stalk me."

"Watch over you." Bruce said.

"I got my own little guardian bat." Emily said with a slight laugh.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"You've been here this long and you're just asking now?"

"You seem fine to me." Bruce said shaking his head.

"I'm fine. Just sore." Emily said before closing her eyes and laying her head back.

"I uh... Like your haircut." Bruce said after a few moments of silence. Emily started chuckling.

"You have my neighbor to thank for that too."

"He cut your hair?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He fixed it after that prick practically ripped it out." Bruce winced and finally sat beside her. Emily opened her eye.

"Other side." She said turning her head so she could see him.

"You don't trust me?"

"I just wanna be able to see your pretty face, Batsy." Emily said with a small smirk. Bruce shook his head with a small smile but moved to her other side.

"Seriously how are you?" he asked.

"I got jumped multiple times in the last month, one of which was killed and two people died in my place of work. How do you think I am?"

"Sorry." Bruce said. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Please?" Emily asked. Bruce nodded and stood before going into the kitchen. A few minutes later Bruce heard Emily giggling to herself.

"What's so funny over there?"

"Batman's in my kitchen making me tea." she said before giggling more. Bruce chuckled as he brought over the cup. "Thanks Batsy." Emily said as she took it from him, leaving the icepack on the coffee table.

"You should get some sleep." Bruce said.

"I'm not tired." Emily said into her cup.

"That's a lie."

"You're right; I'm exhausted." Emily said closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Bruce said.

"No, you're not responsible for my welfare; you have all of Gotham to look out for."

"You're a citizen of Gotham."

"Don't get smart, bats."

"I guess I'm not doing a very good job towards a third date am I?" Emily chuckled.

"I actually have a date."

"No offense but you're going on a date after what happened tonight?"

"It's a date with the new neighbor. So he already knows what happened."

"Well that's good. Guess I'll have to try harder." Emily chuckled and shook her head as she put her tea on the table. Emily stood and headed to her room. She heard Bruce follow behind her as he put his gloves and mask back on. "You know..." Bruce said turning from the window. "I never gave you a goodnight kiss for those past two dates."

"Sorry; busted lip." Emily said with a shrug. Bruce smirked and quickly leaned down and kissed her uncut cheek. Emily blinked with a gasp and took a step back.

"I think I'll save the second for later." Bruce said with a wink.

"You do that." Emily said with a slight smirk as she turned to her bed and pulled back the covers. "Now get outta my room you perverted bat." Bruce chuckled but Emily heard the window open and close.

* * *

Emily did her best to cover up her black eye but she couldn't hide the puffiness around the eye or her lip and cheek. She wrapped up her arms and pulled on a long sleeved shirt to hide them. The minute she walked into the bar Valerie let out a loud gasp and rushed over to Emily.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Valerie asked pulling Emily to the back room.

"I uh... Got attacked."

"Oh my god. Are you alright? Did batman save you?"

"Yes and no." Emily said taking her bag off her shoulder and putting it in one if the mini lockers in the back before grabbing her apron.

"You can't work today." Valerie said as she shook her head. "Kevin will understand."

"I can work. I'm fine." Emily said.

"No no no. You can't. You were attacked."

"Valerie I am fine. I can work. Okay?" Emily said. "I kinda need my paycheck. I can't take days off."

"Do you know how many sick days you _haven't_ used?" Valerie asked. Emily sighed.

"Valerie, it's only you and me on Tuesdays. I don't want Kevin to call in Tina since she's probably still in shock. I'm surprised she hasn't quit yet."

"That's not a good thing to say." Valerie said with a frown. "He could call in Todd."

"Nothing would get done because the two of you would be flirting all night." Valerie's cheeks went pink as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're okay. But if Kevin wants you to go home you'll have to listen to him."

"Alright."

* * *

Much to Valerie's dismay Kevin had to leave early and didn't get a good look at Emily's face. The two girls finished up the rest of the night just fine on their own and soon it was time to close up. There were only a few people left finishing up their drink or meals. Emily slung her bag over her shoulder as Valerie locked up the register.

"Take a cab with me. I don't want you walking home alone." Valerie said.

"She won't be." The two girls turned to see Jack walking up with his hands in his pockets. He took one out to wave slightly with a small smile.

"Jack?" Emily blinked.

"Who's this?" Valerie asked.

"Uh Valerie this is my neighbor Jack. Jack, this is Valerie."

"Nice to meet ya." Jack said looking at Valerie for the shortest second before looking at Emily. "If you'd let me, I'll walk you home." He said with a smile. Emily smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Jack." Emily said before turning to Valerie who was grinning like crazy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Em." Valerie said with a not so subtle wink. Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gave the girl a small smile.

"See ya tomorrow." Emily said before walking around the counter. Jack smiled at Emily and she smiled back as the two left. "You didn't have to come all this way to walk me back."

"After what happened last night? What are your hours?"

"Why?" Emily asked looking at him with mock suspicion.

"You're never going to walk home alone again. Unless I can get you a gun. Maybe for your birthday." Jack said tilting his head in thought. Emily chuckled.

"I don't like guns, too quick." she said. Jack looked at her, with a growing grin, as she quickly corrected herself. "_Loud! _I meant loud." she said. Jack chuckled and Emily let out a breathy chuckle as well. She looked at him and frowned. "You have a little…" She touched the side of her own chin and Jack's eyebrows went up as he touched his own face. He pulled his hand back to see a bit of white on his fingers.

"I had a, uh," Jack cleared his throat as he wiped off the rest of the white. "a powdered donut earlier." Emily nodded. "That's embarrassing." Jack said with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Emily said bluntly. "Everything is sore. I have bruises on my back and sides. I don't understand why I keep getting jumped."

"I'm sure the fact that you're an attractive young woman has _nothing_ to do with it." Jack said shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively. Emily chuckled and Jack smirked. "So your hours?" Jack asked turning to look at her.

* * *

Emily woke to someone pounding on her window. She lifted her head and squinted at the alarm clock.

"Bats, I swear to god if that's you I'm gunna rip your wings off." Emily growled as she threw back her covers and got up .She pulled back the curtains to see a pissed off looking Batman. Emily unlocked the window and opened it. "Do you have _any_ concept of time?"

"You've been here this whole time?"

"_What?_ Yes. Where else would I be?" Emily asked raising her arms briefly.

"You went to work like normal and then came home?"

"Yes." Emily said slowly as she nodded her head with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing happened on the way home?"

"No. What is this, 20 questions?" Emily asked putting her hands in her hips. Bruce swallowed as he realized she was only in a tank top and panties. "Why are you here? It's _three_ in the morning. You may be nocturnal but normal people aren't." Bruce was frowning. "What happened?" Emily asked as she took her hands from her hips.

"He's dead." Bruce said.

"Who?" Emily asked as she started to frown.

"Your attacker."

"I didn't do it." Emily said crossing her arms. "I've been home since… since I got home. Jack walked me home you could ask him."

"I believe you."

"Do you? Why couldn't this wait until normal hours of the day?"

"It's too much of a coincidence that both men died after attacking you."

"What do you want me to say?" Emily asked lifting her arms again. "I don't know why they were both killed but I had nothing to do with it."

"You have one thing to do with it." He said. Emily tilted her head. "You cut both men's faces."

"Which means… nothing. What would their faces being cut have to do with anything?"

"Maybe someone sees that as a target." he suggested.

"_Highly_ doubtful." Emily said shaking her head.

"Maybe it's because it was you."

"I told you I didn't do it."

"No, not you as in you did it but you as in they attacked _you_."

"You saying I have some body guard I don't know about?" Bruce shrugged. "Not possible. I've been jumped before, without cutting anyone's face just so you know, and they didn't end up dead."

"Then it has to be that you cut their faces."

"I don't see how that would do anything. Look can I go back to bed?" Emily asked. Bruce nodded.

"I'm sorry for waking you." he said.

"You can let yourself out." Emily said as she fell back onto her bed. "Quit starin' Batsy." Bruce cleared his throat, causing Emily to smirk, before leaving through the window.


End file.
